Darkness
by The Pootamis
Summary: The end of one journey wouldn't lead the end to him. Instead it would begin a new journey. A journey into the darkness with her being his guiding light.


A travesty. A true disaster. Oh how she could think of many more ways to describe the situation. A situation none had seen coming.

The fall of a hero. That is what she could call it anyways. Not the death. No that would be far worse. No this was different.

A situation that even she didn't know how to take. Blindness. A challenge that she has never faced but a challenge that was not hers to face.

No it was anothers. A man that she has longed to be with for so long. The Batman. The protector of Gotham City.

The caped crusader and so many more silly nicknames that he had been given through the years. A man that was hurting.

This pain that she could feel now as she wanders through the city in search of him. His city. This dark city.

A city that looked so large. Too large but she couldn't give up. She needed to find him before something was to happen to him.

This sense of urgency that pushes her to her absolute limit sending her blazing through the air at high speed with her eyes constantly glancing around the ground beneath her.

Glancing around for any sign of him. Traces that were not found making her concern deepen. Concern that possibly the worst could have happened to him.

" Diana?"

Instantly as she hears a familiar voice coming through her ear piece reaching up gently Wonder Woman clutches her right ear within her fingers.

" I found him…."

Without a moment's hesitation snapping herself around instantly Wonder Woman takes off at high speed towards the other side of the city.

The East End District. A part of the city famous for the wrong reasons. The place where most crimes would take place.

A place where all of the famous mob families of the city could be located. A dangerous place. Far too dangerous for him in his current state.

His now permanent state. A state that she couldn't imagine how he was feeling. How he was coping with this.

What state that she would find him in. But nothing could prepare her for what she sees next in a matter of moments.

Her teammate looking down from the sky towards an alleyway. This alleyway that draws her attention before her eyes widen when she sees him.

The man of the hour. A man that she finds kneeling down on his knees in the middle of the alleyway with his head bowed down.

Such a state that she has never seen from him before. Something that terrifies her. Such a state that makes her slowly descend down from the sky and land within feet of him.

Land down silently on the cold pavement before she is once again shocked. Only this time what she sees.

Tears. Silent tears trickling down his closed eyes to the ground below. Tears that she never expected to see pour down his face.

Pour down who she considered to be the strongest man that she would ever meet. This man that she could feel his pain radiating off his body.

A man that slowly she approaches from behind before very gently she places a hand down on his shoulder.

" Bruce?"

" I….i'm lost in my own city."

Another shock. The faintest of voices that strains her ears to hear. A declaration that makes her eyes start to sting with unshed tears that she has to blink away.

Feeling nothing but his shoulder being gently squeezed listening closely to the sound of her heels quietly clanging around him until he can picture her standing in front of him not daring to open his eyes quietly Batman listens to her heels scraping against the ground quietly before he feels a gentle hand coming to rest on his cheek.

The gentilest of touches that only made this harder. Didn't she know? Didn't she know the effects she would always have on him.

This beautiful woman. The most beautiful woman in the entire world. A woman that he would never be able to see again.

Never be able to see her smile. Never be able to see her eyes twinkle with nothing but mischief. A sight that he would give anything to see one more time.

To see this beautiful woman's face one more time. A face that he could picture now but not dare to touch.

Not dare move a single muscle. But she had different plans. Different plans as he feels her hands cupping his face and gently rub away the tears that escape his eyes.

" It's okay."

Keeping her eyes locked on his face gently continuing to rub away at his silent tears quietly Wonder Woman scoots closer.

" Let me see."

Feeling his head slightly shake in her hands suppressing the frown that wants to make its way across her face slowly Wonder Woman scoots even closer to him as her hands come to trail down his face and wrap loosely around the back of his neck.

" I'm not afraid."

Leaning forward very gently Wonder Woman presses her forehead against Batman's own.

" Let me see."

Hearing the silent plea in her voice that he could never deny gulping his throat slightly very slowly Batman opens his eyes.

Opens his eyes to see nothing but pure darkness. This darkness that he has stared at for the past few days.

This darkness that would now be a big part of his life. Would become his life. A darkness that for the first time in his life makes him uncertain.

Uncertain of what the future would hold for him. Uncertain of what the city's fate would be. What the city would become without him.

Without the caped crusader. Without The Batman. Without Bruce Wayne. It was inevitable. People would notice.

People would find out about his disability. About The Batman's disability. About Bruce Wayne's disability and would put the pieces together.

Seeing the hesitation across his face suddenly as she sees his eyes slowly opening suppressing a gasp that wants to escape her lips silently Wonder Woman stares into his eyes.

His pure white eyes. Eyes that she had come to love so long ago. Could stare hours into feeling content.

The very same eyes that didn't make her feel uncomfortable. No instead she can't help but keep her eyes locked on his own.

These unmoving eyes. These eyes that as she stares into makes her right hand silently make its way around to gently cup his cheek.

" There they are. The most beautiful eyes i've ever seen. The eyes belonging to the man, I love."

Instantly as she sees his lips twitch upward feeling her own smile forming gently rubbing his cheek with her thumb leaning forward without giving him a chance to respond gently Wonder Woman presses her lips to Batman's own.

This kiss that she can feel silent tears hitting her cheeks causing her to rub his cheek before slowly she pulls away and leans her forehead against his own.

" Everything's gonna be okay. I promise."

* * *

Was it the early morning? Was it still night time? He didn't know. Could never possibly know. This was his fate now.

His fate to see nothing but darkness. The same darkness that he has always fought his entire life. But not like this.

A battle that looked as though he could never win. Never overcome. But then there was her. His light. The warrior of light.

The princess of the amazons. A woman that he could swear on some nights he could see. See through the darkness.

The very same woman that he can feel now resting peacefully snuggled up to his side with her arm over his chest protectively at her head rests gently on his shoulder.

This woman that has become the most important person in his life in such a short period of time. A scary thought.

But for some reason not to him. She was different. Truly different in so many ways. A woman that sneak through the mental walls that he has created.

A woman that he would always be comfortable with. Never feel ashamed of breaking down in front of her hearing nothing but understanding and concern in her voice as she would hold him close to her chest.

This amazing woman that knew everything about him now. His goals. Goals that were in arms reach but now seemed so far away.

These goals that he could now only hear about as another takes up the mantle. His mantle. His cowl in his city.

But he couldn't think about that. He couldn't feel sorry for himself. She would not allow it and for that he would forever be grateful.

Forever be grateful for her strength. Be grateful for how caring she is. Grateful for her love. This love that didn't scare him.

Not even the slightest as he lays quietly in their chambers in the heart of Themyscira with her tucked firmly in his arms never wanting to let go.

Never wanting to release this amazing woman. Never wanting to release his wife. His wife now carrying for two.

His unborn child. His unborn baby girl that grows bigger with each passing day in her slowly expanding stomach.

A stomach his hand slowly comes down to rest on and trace with his index finger gently causing a silent moan to escape her lips.

This moan that he hears the sound of a click from her eyes slowly opening before a hand gently comes down to rest on top of his own holding his hand in place.

A hand that he feels threading into his own perfectly and her fingers gently squeeze against his own causing him to turn his head to face her imagining her face.

Imaging the smile that would be across her face. Imaging the twinkle of happiness in her eyes until before he knows it he feels her lips on his own.

These lips that he could never get tired of. Never get tired of holding this woman in his arms. This woman that gently he brings closer into his chest as their kiss deepens before he feels her body shifting to lay on top of his own straddling his lap.

Such a sudden shift in position that makes his arm come up to wrap around her exposed waist holding her in place before he feels her lips breaking away and her forehead coming down to gently rest against his own.

" Good morning my husband."

Seeing a smile come across his face that she thought was the most beautiful thing in the world returning the smile as she stares down towards his face in nothing but silence suddenly as she feels a poke in her stomach causing her eyes to widen for a split second instantly Diana takes Bruce's hand within her own and guides his palm down to rest against her stomach as a bright smile comes across her face.

" You feel that? That's her. Our baby."

Feeling his palm instantly being kicked feeling a smile coming across his face ignoring the tear that trickles down his face slowly Bruce turns his head to look up unaware of the watery eyes that are staring down towards him with nothing but happiness.

" She's gonna be strong. Just like her mother."

Letting out a laugh of joy feeling her smile only widening leaning down the rest of the way Diana presses her lips to Bruce's own.

" And just like her father too."

Seeing a tear trickling down his cheek not even bothering to suppress her own that start to trickle down her cheeks feeling his hand coming up to rest on her cheek gently Diana leans into his touch.

Tears that at that very given moment she didn't know what was doing to the man that she loves. A moment of sight.

A moment that for the first time in months allows a small light to be seen through the darkness. This light that leads to her.

Her smiling face engulfed in a blue light. This sight that only makes silent tears trickle down his cheeks as he stares at her in total content not wanting this moment to end.

Not wanting to ever forget this moment and burn the image into his head. His light. His angel. His warrior of light.

A woman that would always be his light through the years. Be his strength. Be his voice of reason. Be the woman that he would walk down into a new life with her being his guiding light through the darkness.


End file.
